die_gezeichneten_siebenfandomcom-20200215-history
Diarium Heroium
Das Gauklerfest Tagebucheintrag von Una ' ' Ich bin also auf meinem Weg die Länder der Menschen zu erkunden. Als ich jedoch gen Süden reite und vermehrt auf Menschen stosse, bemerke ich deutlich Argwohn und sogar Angst mir gegenüber. Ich verstehe sie zwar meistens nicht, aber diese Ablehnung ist auch ohne Worte deutlich zu spüren. Grossmutter hatte mich zwar vor der Skepsis der Menschen gewarnt, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so stark vorherrscht. Ich hoffe ich kann meinen Auftrag erfüllen. Als ich mich eines Tages auf meiner Reise schlafen lege, beginne ich einen recht unheimlichen und wundersamen Traum zu haben. In diesem erscheint mir eine grosse Stadt, laut und befremdlich. Zudem liegt sie an einem riesengrossen Gewässer – das muss wohl das sogenannte „Meer“ sein, von dem Grossmutter mir erzählt hat. Ich bekomme im Traum noch mehrere Hinweise: es leben vor allem dunkelhäutige Menschen in dieser Stadt und sie ist von 9 Flussarmen durchzogen. Ich ging also davon aus, dass ich wohl diese Stadt finden müsse. Und so zog ich weiter gen Süden bis ich schliesslich herausfand, dass diese Stadt tatsächlich existiert und Khumchom heisst. Als ich an den Stadttoren ankomme muss ich feststellen, dass ich die Menschen hier noch viel weniger verstehe als bisher – nämlich gar nicht. Was will mir dieser Herr bloss sagen mit seinen furchteinflössenden Gesten und was will er von Pusteblume? Er macht mir Angst. Ich kann dankbar sein, dass kurz darauf eine junge Frau zu unserer Auseinandersetzung hinzu kommt und sich einmischt. Sie spricht meine Sprache – ich empfinde es fast als ein Wunder, habe ich doch seit Monaten nicht mehr meine Sprache gesprochen. Sie stellt sich als Tineke von Oppstein vor und gibt dem Mann eine kleine Blechscheibe. Danach scheint er zufriedengestellt zu sein und ich darf passieren. Was ist es bloss mit diesen Menschen? Ich dachte er will mich oder Pusteblume töten und dann reicht ihm eine kleine Blechscheibe um ihn davon abzubringen? Ich habe anscheinend noch viel über dieses Volk zu lernen. Ich möchte unbedingt bei Tineke bleiben – schliesslich ist sie bisher der einzige Mensch, der mir freundlich gesinnt ist und ich mag sie. Nachdem ich ihr durch die Stadt folge, da sie auch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hat, gelangen wir zu einem Platz, auf dem sich viele Menschen befinden, die in lustigem Trubel beieinander sind und sich kleine Kunststücke vorführen oder gemeinsam musizieren. Hier treffe ich auch die erste Elfe seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit! Sie ist mit einem kleinen Mann unterwegs. So ein Wesen habe ich noch nie gesehen, aber er scheint nett zu sein. Sie erzählen uns, dass ein grosses Gauklerfest bevorsteht, von dem Tineke anscheinend bereits wusste. Ich bin gespannt was mich erwartet. Als wir am Abend eintreffen geht es laut zu denn die Menschen trinken einen komischen Saft der sie lustig zu machen scheint. Ich probiere kurz, aber es ist fürchterlich – wie können sie so etwas bloss geniessen?! Ich habe Glück, dass ein dicklicher fröhlicher Mann sich anscheinend besser mit unserer Kultur auskennt als die anderen. Er stellt sich als Raffim vor und gibt mir ein Glas Milch, was nach diesem Schreck wirklich gut tut. Danach blicke ich mich kurz um. Ich sehe mehrere Menschen auf dem Fest: 1. ein weiss geschminker Mann mit schwarzen Mustern aufgemalt. Er scheint schon etwas älter zu sein und stellt sich später als Xalos vor. Die anderen haben offensichtlich viel Respekt vor ihm, denn immer wenn er sich nähert machen sie Platz für ihn und schauen ihn bewundernd an, wenn er seine Kunststücke vorführt. 2. 'Raffim: eben jener nette und fröhliche Mensch, der mir das Glas Milch besorgt hat. Er erzählt, dass er schon viele Länder und Orte Deres kennengelernt hat. Das erklärt natürlich auch, warum er wusste, dass ich den komischen Saft nicht vertrage. 3. 'Ein Mann, der sich mit Raffim hier aufzuhalten scheint. Er wirkt ein bisschen wie das Gegenteil von seinem Freund. Er ist ruhig und verschlossen, zeigt kaum Emotionen und scheint in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein. Ob dieser Ort für ihn ähnlich befremdlich ist, wie für mich? Ich werde mich bald mal mit ihm unterhalten. Er hat gemeinsam mit Raffim die vielen Reisen unternommen und kennt sich ebenfalls gut aus mit unterschiedlichen Kulturen und Völkern. 4. Ein sehr schönes Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Später finden wir heraus, dass sie Shira Rotlocke heisst. Sie ist Assistentin der Gaukler und mit einem gewissen Kholan Damerinal verlobt, was wohl soviel heisst wie, dass sie Seelenverwandte sind. 5. Ein gewisser Biarni, der deprimiert seinen Glühwein trinkt – so heisst dieser komische Saft. 6. Ein Mann, der sich Ugdalf der Bär nennt. Er trotzt nur so vor Muskeln und Stärke, hat dabei aber eine sehr weiche und leise Stimme. 7. Eine Frau in einem orangenen Gewand, die sich als Mutter Zelda vorstellt. Sie ist schon sehr alt und die anderen erzählen mir, dass sie eine Geweihte einer wichtigen Göttin für die Menschen ist (Travia). 8. Alari, die Elfin, die ich bereits kennengelernt habe. 9. Rhodox, ihr kleiner Freund. 10. Hieri, Zwillingsschwester von Diunya. Sie ist Messerwerferin. 11. Diunya, auch sie ist Messerwerferin. Ich frage mich, welchen Wert es wohl haben kann auf andere mit einem Messer zu werfen und sie eigentlich gar nicht treffen zu wollen. 12. Ein Mann, der den Glühwein mischt und ein sogenannter Astrologe ist. Plötzlich passiert etwas sehr seltsames: aus einem der Wagen steigt eine Frau. Sie hat die Augen nach oben verdreht und hat ein unglaublich starkes Salasandra, das sie umgibt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie bei einer einzigen Person gesehen. Sie steuert auf einzelne Menschen auf dem Fest zu und berührt sie. Ich verstehe zunächst nicht recht, bis sie auch zu mir kommt. Ich verspüre einen starken Drang ihr zu folgen und den anderen Vieren scheint es genauso zu ergehen. Wir setzen uns um sie herum und sie legt uns einen Baum aus Karten. Diese Überschwemmung... wir können uns alle keinen Reim darauf machen, bis Bukar sich zu uns gesellt und uns erklärt, dass eine Überschwemmung kurz bevor steht. Dieser Es ist wirklich faszinierend, was dieser Mensch alles zu wissen scheint. Kurz darauf fangen auch die Kanäle unter der Stadt an blubbernde Geräusche von sich zu geben. Und dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse – und dabei bin ich doch immer noch ganz benebelt von all dem Tumult, der in dieser Stadt anscheinend zum Alltag gehört. Wir vernehmen laute Geräusche vom Ankloparer-Tor her und kurz darauf nähert sich ein Kastenwagen dem Platz aus dem Schreie hervortönen. Auf dem Wagen steht gross der Name „Familie Damerial“ angeschrieben. Ich habe zuvor schon gehört, dass diese Familie wohl die führende Rige unter den Gauklern ausmacht. Schliesslich hat uns Shira von dem Sohn der Familie (Kholan) erzählt, mit dem sie verlobt ist. Auf dem Wagen sehen wir zunächst die zwei Kutscher: ein älterer Mann, Jasper, der sich als Vater der Familie herausstellt und sein Sohn, Abardi. Beide sehen unnatürlich blass aus und wirken enorm verängstigt. Tineke befragt Jasper zu den Vorfällen, die sie so verängstigt haben und er erzählt, dass sie mit zwei Wagen am unteren Rand der Wüste Gor auf dem Weg nach Khumchom waren, als sie plötzlich ein Heulen vernahmen und riesige Staubmassen aufgewirbelt wurden. Die Pferde wurden so nervös, dass die Kutscher sie nicht mehr halten konnten und den anderen Wagen verloren. Zudem berichtet er von ihrem Führer durch dieses unwegsame Gebiet, der Urm von Wisdom heisse und der ebenfalls nicht mehr gesichtet wurde. Wulf Forck, einer Magier aus unserer Gruppe der Kartenlegerin, befragt die Frau, die nun aus dem Wagen steigt. Sie heisst Rowania und ist die Mutter der Familie. Nachdem Shira schreiend nach Kholan fragt, senkt sie nur stumm den Blick und erzählt uns schliesslich, dass sie glaubt, dass er und sein Bruder Shimjo das Unglück im anderen Wagen nicht überlebt haben. Während all dieser Zeit verstummen die Schreie aus dem Wagen nicht. Sie hören sich furchtbar an und haben fast etwas Animalisches. Soviel Trauer und Schrecken ist aus den Schreien zu vernehmen, dass es einem durch Mark und Bein geht. Rowania erzählt von ihrer Tochter Hama, die die schrecklichen Schreie von sich gibt. Schon ein Albtraum hatte dem Mädchen bewusst gemacht, dass etwas Schlimmes bevorstand und sie begann kurz vor dem Unglück ihre Schreckenslaute von sich zu geben. Rowania erzählt weiter, dass sie noch einen Blick auf den anderen Wagen erhaschen konnte, bevor der Staub die Sicht vernebelte und sie scheinbar für immer von ihren zwei Söhnen trennte. Sie sah, wie etwas Formloses mit einem Pferdekopf den zweiten Wagen angriff und sich um ihn schlang. Schnell besprechen wir uns in der Gruppe. Es kann doch schliesslich kein Zufall sein, dass wir kurz zuvor in der Prophezeiung zueinander gerufen wurden und wir nun diese Schreckensbotschaften erhalten. '''Ob Grossmutter gesehen hat, dass die Katastrophe, die ihr soviel Angst um Dere bereitete, so kurz bevor stand?! Auf jeden Fall fühle ich, dass ich dem Auftrag meiner Sippe auf die Spur komme. Ich habe Angst. Aber ich und die anderen wissen auch, dass wir offenbar zu etwas wichtigem bestimmt sind und so entscheiden wir nach kurzer Beratung gen Gor-Wüste zu reisen. '''Aufgrund seines grossen Wissens erklären wir kurzerhand Raffim zu unserem Karawanenführer. Hoffentlich ist er im Stande uns sicher durch dieses abtrünnige Land zu führen. Die Geschichten, die wir von diesem Ort vernehmen sind nämlich höchst unheimlich und machen es nicht unbedingt einfacher seine Angst zu besiegen. Um die bevorstehenden Gefahren möglichst zu mindern, entscheiden wir uns den Weg über die Stadt Temphis zu nehmen. Wulf erzählt uns, dass er in der Bibliothek etwas Passendes über einen Dämonen gelesen hat, der „Darai“ genannt wird. Er besteht aus formloser Masse und gehört zu den aggressiven Mächten. Und so beginnt unser Abenteuer mit der Reise in Richtung der Wüste Gor. In der ersten Nacht unserer Reise finden wir einen kleinen Stall, in dem wir übernachten können. Wir sind natürlich nicht allein dort – mehrere andere Leute nutzen die Gelegenheit, da es hier sonst weit und breit keine Unterkunft zu geben scheint. Vor allem aber fallen uns drei Brüder auf, denn sie wirken irgendwie unheimlich, so als führten sie etwas im Schilde. Nachts übernimmt zuerst Mario Droga die Wache, doch irgendwann macht er mich vorsichtig wach. Ich sehe in seinem Blick, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es scheint mit den drei Brüdern zu tun zu haben. Schließich wird deutlich, dass sie uns bestehlen wollen und sie rennen schnell fort. Mario ist ihnen dicht auf den Fersen und kann tatsächlich etwas zurück bringen aber danach waren sie nicht mehr gesehen. Nun scheint es irgendein Problem zwischen Mario, Wulf und Ranchel zu geben. Was da bloß los ist? Schließlich reisen wir am nächsten Tag weiter nach Temphis und am darauf folgenden Tag weiter durch Eristar. Dort geben Tineke und ich unsere Pferde bei einem netten Mädchen ab. Wir können sie jetzt nicht mehr mitnehmen, denn ich würde es nicht verantworten können Pusteblume hier in solch große Gefahren zu bringen. Leider wollen die Menschen nun schon wieder diese metallenen kleinen Scheiben als Gegenleistung haben. Da ich davon immer noch nichts habe, muss Tineke wieder einmal für mich „bezahlen“. In Eristar passiert zudem etwas Seltsames: Bukar wirkt plötzlich als sei er mit seinen Gedanken an einem ganz anderen Ort und erzählt uns, dass er vor 4 Jahren, 3 Monaten und 11 Tagen hier geboren sei. Wie kann das sein? Er scheint offenkundig nicht von seiner wahren Geburt zu sprechen, denn auch wenn die Menschen sehr kurze Lebenszeiten haben, weiß ich doch, dass Bukar nicht erst 4 Jahre alt sein kann. Wir können uns keinen Reim darauf machen, wovon er redet. Dennoch muss ich gestehen, dass ich Bukar immer sympathischer finde. Die anderen scheinen ihn oftmals argwöhnisch zu betrachten und vielleicht ist es genau das was ich an ihm mag. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Ich frage ihn daher, ob er mir Garethi beibringt, sodass ich besser mit den Menschen kommunizieren kann. Zu meinem großen Vergnügen willigt er ein und wir beginnen gleich während des Weges mit den ersten Lektionen über diese Sprache. Am nächsten Morgen hören wir wie am Abend zuvor ein grausiges Heulen und plötzlich nähern sich uns große, schrecklich aussehende Hyänen. Es bleibt uns nichts anderes über als gegen sie zu kämpfen. Der Kampf verläuft zwar generell gut für uns, doch Wulf scheint es schwer erwischt zu haben. Dennoch – wir müssen unbedingt weiter! Als wir schließlich immer weiter gen Westen vorrücken, erscheint vor uns ein riesiger, bedrohlicher Tafelberg. Wir beschließen unser Lager im Windschatten des Tafelbergs aufzuschlagen. Doch kaum ist der Abend hereingebrochen, vernehmen wir erneut das grässliche Heulen. Diesmal erklingt es aber zudem in Begleitung von einem alles einhüllenden Staub, der fast wie flüssig wirkt. In welche Lande bin ich hier bloß geraten. Dort wo der Staub aufprallt, entstehen dichte Nebelschwaden und wir können kaum noch sehen, geschweige denn atmen. Und dann, plötzlich, hört alles wieder auf und Stille kehrt wieder ein. Es wirkt alles so unheimlich und fast wie im Traum. Am nächsten Morgen werden wir wieder vom eindringlichen Heulen geweckt. Angespannt warten wir auf den Staubsturm – aber er kommt nicht. Es scheint ein Phänomen des Abends zu sein. Nach einer Stunde verstummt das Heulen wieder. Als wir weiterziehen gelangen wir in ein Tal. Dies muss das Tal auf Jaspers Skizze sein, da wo diese unheimliche Geschichte ihren Anfang nahm. Links von uns sehen wir Hügel, dort muss der Führer der Karawane der Familie Damerinal gestanden haben als das Unglück passierte. Rechts befindet sich die Steilwand der Wüste Gor. Das Tal erscheint völlig trostlos. Bald finden wir die Überreste der Karawane: Einen Wagen und etwa 100 Schritt davon entfernt zerstreute Knochen von Pferden. Die Fundstücke liegen, wie uns bekannt ist, erst seit einer Woche hier. Dennoch sind sie so ausgebleicht und vom Sand mitgenommen, dass es so wirkt, als befänden sie sich schon jahrelang hier. Wir finden zudem in dem Wagen die Überreste eines menschlichen Körpers. Es ist ein abscheuliches Bild: Bei dem Leichnam ist etwas durch die Kehle eingedrungen und scheint den Körper von innen zerrissen zu haben, sodass der Brustkorb aufgeplatzt ist. In der Hand des toten Menschen sehen wir, fest umklammert, einen Praios-Anhänger mit einem „S“ eingeritzt. Außerhalb des Wagens lassen sich Schleifspuren von Reitsporen auf dem Boden finden. Sie führen geradewegs zu der Steilwand und hören dort abrupt auf. Der Mensch, der hier entlang gezogen wurde hat sich offenbar nicht gegen seinen Entführer gewehrt. Raffim ist in all der Zeit auf die Hügel, links von uns gegangen und winkt uns schließlich zu. Ich gehe zu ihm, da die anderen unserer Gruppe den gefundenen Leichnam beerdigen wollen. Ich verstehe dieses Zeremoniell nicht so recht und bin dankbar um Raffims Rufe. Er zeigt mir die Frischwasserquelle, die er dort gefunden hat und Hufspuren, die gen Westen vom Tatort wegführen. Sind sie etwas vom Karawanenleiter? Und wenn ja, ist er noch am Leben und hat er etwas gesehen? Oder ist es gar noch schlimmer? Welche Rolle spielt er? Eins stehet fest: Wir müssen Murdo von Wiesholm finden, den Karawanenführer. Wenn er noch am Leben ist, scheint er mehr zu wissen als wir alle zusammen. Die Ebene von Gor Vom Fund am Schwefelbach zum Eingang des Dschungeltals - durch die gorische Wüste- Wir brechen wieder auf, es ist Mittagszeit. Wir wissen, dass am Abend wieder das Heulen und der Sandsturm einsetzen werden, respektive der Staub- und Sanderguss. Morgens: 1Std Heulen, ohne Sandsturm. Abends: 2 Std Sandsturm, ca eine Viertelstunde Heulen Wie machen uns auf den Weg zu einer „Furt“ an der sonst überall fast senkrechten Felswand, wo es mehr eine Geröllhalde ist und deshalb der Aufstieg zur Wüste Gor möglich. Wir binden uns mit einem Seil aneinander. Merken bald, dass dies keine gute Lösung ist, da Una und Raffim abrutschen und... Auf einer kurz ebenen Stelle in der Geröllhalde findet Una eine geeignete Stelle, um das Heulen und die Sandmassen zu überstehen. Ranchel findet einen altertümlichen Eisenhelm, der an der Kopfrückseite gespalten ist; eingetrocknete Hirnmasse und Blut kleben daran. Auch ein Hufeisen finden wir. Plötzlich erscheint ein geisterhaft grünlich leuchtendes Streitross, halb verschimmelt und halb verweste Fleischfetzen hängen herunter. Wir lassen es vorüberziehen, vor allem auf Wulfs eindringlichen Rat! (Obwohl Ranchel sich sehr dafür zu interessieren schien) Wir wollen auf der Terrasse nächtigen, da erscheint ein Ghul mit ledrig-grüner Haut, voller uraltem Dreck. Nach den Jahren von Unterricht das erste Mal, dass ich tatsächlich ein Lebewesen sehe, das nicht eine Kuh, ein Pferd, ein Mistkäfer oder die vielen Hofhunde und –katzen ist! Ranchel sagt, sein Biss sei giftig. Ich bin ausser mir vor Freude, dass ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben etwas wirklich Spannendes sehe! Wir erledigen das Ding und weil es so stinkt werfen wir es die Klippe runter. Es wird nachts sehr kalt, nahe am Gefrierpunkt! Nach dem Heulen am nächsten Morgen geht’s weiter. Einen engen Kamin in der Felswand überwinden wir, indem Mario ein Seil mit Enterhaken raufwirft. Durch einen geschickten Anseil-Trick von Una (sie bindet ans erste Seil ein zweites als Sicherung) kommen wir alle oben an. An einer Weggabelung sehen wir ein grosses, aus schwarzem Gestein errichtetes doppelflügliges Tor, das Boronsrad eingemeisselt. Es führt in die Felswand. Bukar erinnert sich plötzlich, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein; er kam jedoch von oben und war auf der Flucht. Es ist ein altes Beinhaus, in den Wänden Nischen mit Gebeinen und Messingnamensschildern, sowie ein Haufen übrige Gebeine. Auf einer Stele in der Mitte die Inschrift „den Bezwingern Borbarats“ ! Ich bin voller Ehrfurcht. Am Tor finden wir Schleimreste, wie die an der Kutsche und auf der Schleifspur den Berg rauf, und einige Gräber wurden geplündert! Wir versuchen die Weihe wiederherzustellen, richten die Rabenstatue auf. Auf dem Plateau angekommen wabert der Sand knöcheltief wie dichter Nebel im Herbst. Wir sehen in der Entfernung ein Gebilde das wie eine grosse Kralle (Nord-Ost) aussieht und einen schwarzen Turm oder eine Felsformation (im Osten)... Das Heulen hören wir kaum hier oben! Es ist von unten hörbar. Wie einschüchternd es dort war! Dafür sind hier oben Stimmen drin hörbar! In der Nacht, als ich wache, platzt ein übervoller Wasserschlauch, da es so kalt wird und das Wasser gefriert. Und von der „Kralle“ herüber ist ein blaues Aufblitzen sichtbar! Nach nur 2x sehe ich nichts mehr... wir warten mal ab. Der Wind scheint von schräg oben zu kommen, sogar in der Mitte der Wüste! Hier ist viel Unnatürliches! Wie brechen auf, Wulf stochert mit seinem Stab im Staub, da wir nichts sehen. Wir finden eine Senke, darunter der Boden klar sichtbar ist und der Staub ein rotschimmerndes Dach bildet. Es ist warm, dafür schweflige Luft. Wir übernachten hier. Nachts: ein seltsamer flacher Hügel wächst, bläht sich und sinkt wieder zusammen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Wasser! Nur noch für 2 Tage. Wir rationieren und pinkeln in die leeren Schläuche. Unterwegs geraten wir an eine Senke mit Treibsand! Ranchel rutscht ab und verschwindet im Loch! Der hilfsbereite Wulf lässt sich kopfvoran hineingleiten. Es braucht unsere vereinten Kräfte und Phex’ Hilfe, dass wir sie wieder herausziehen können. Als unsere Kraft nicht ausreicht, nimmt in letzter Minute Mario die erhaltene Hasenpfote und fleht Phex um Hilfe an. Wir sind dankbar und sehen, dass es so schnell hätte gehen können... Wir nähern uns der „Kralle“. Bukar erinnert sich: „hier oben hat er mich gefangen gehalten, in der Kralle. Ich konnte entkommen, weil ich den Willen meines Meisters Theklador hatte. Ich hatte grosse Schmerzen, als ich die Fesseln abzog!“ Er trägt am linken Arm ein Eisenarmband mit Runen. Am Fuss der Kralle ein Eingang. Mario traut der Sache nicht. Will erst auskundschaften und sieht vom Aussichtspunkt aus eine grosse schleimige Gallertblase, 4m, die eine Lore zur Kralle und hinein schleift. Wir sehen darin Proviant! Bhukar: „Das ist ein Dämon, Dharai, aus dem Gefolge des Unelementardämons, ein guter Arbeitsdämon.“ Nach 1Std kommt der Schleim wieder raus und zieht eine Lore mit Gesteinsbrocken Richtung Süs-Südost. Wir nutzen nun die Zeit und gehen rein! Über den Gängen ist jeweils ein verziertes Metallband angebracht. Bukar konnte durchs erste hindurch jedoch nicht weiter und wartet in der Eingangshalle. Wir finden einen Gang rechts mit einer schweren Tür ohne Schloss oder Klinke oder gar Angeln, mit Dämonenfratzen und Runen verziert. Unheimlich. Es patroullieren in regelmässigen Abständen seltsame schlangenartige Wesen mit Krokodilskopf und –armen durch die Gänge. Menschen ziehen Loren mit Steinen. Während Patroullien-Lücke gehen wir vor, bis zu einer Kuppel. In der Mitte der Eingang zu einem Schacht/einer Mine. Wir wollen die Schlangenwesen überrumpeln, doch es sind 2 Aufseher! Wulf, Ranchel und ich bekämpfen die 2. Una schiesst aus einiger Entfernung. Mario will sich wie Bukhar .... im Gang einem Wesen stellen. Ich stecke einiges ein, kann zum Glück aber Ranchel und Mario helfen, da Ranchel, obwohl sie eine extrem gute Kämpferin mit ihrem Khunchomer und dem Fächer ist, nicht so gut geschützt ist wie ich. Nachdem die Wesen erledigt sind, übernachten wir ziemlich angeschlagen da, um uns zu erholen. Una macht sich grosse Sorgen und kann einen Heilzauber auf mich sprechen, worauf ich mich viel besser fühle! Die Sklaven sind eine seltsame Mischung zwischen Tulamiden und Mohas, haben zum Teil sogar Schwimmhäute?! Wollen nicht befreit werden und verehren Liskom als ihren Helfer und Freund. In der Mine wird das regenbogenschillende Mindorith-Erz abgebaut, welches dann zu Mindorium verhüttet werden kann! Es muss wahnsinnig wertvoll sein, wenn die Arbeiter sogar Halbedelsteine links liegen lassen. Als wir die Kralle wieder verlassen, kann Bukhar dies nur unter grossen Schmerzen tun, und sein Arm blutet unter dem Armband. Zum Glück kann Una helfen. Als sich Bukhar bei Una bedankt und sagt, sie sei ein guter Mensch, sind wir verdutzt. Er scheint so weltfremd, dass Mario ihn fragt, ob er vielleicht vorher etwas anderes als ein Mensch war, und Bukhar scheint erste Erinnerungen, an was er gewesen war zu haben. Auch ass und trank er nie! Nun diskutieren wir, wohin wir als nächstes Aufbrechen sollen. Proviant konnten wir in der Mine mitnehmen. Mario will zuerst noch zum schwarzen Turm. Wulf erzählt von einer Schrift und von einer früheren Expedition, als Leute dort wahnsinnig wurden! Wir anderen wollen aber zuerst Colons letzter Spur folgen (das letzte, was wir von ihm sahen, waren die Schleifspuren der Stiefelsporen in der Schleimspur) in Richtung Süd-Südost. Dahin wird auch das Mindorith abtransportiert. Unter Protest von Mario geht’s los gen Süd-Südost ;) Wir folgen der Schleim-Schleifspur. Nachmittag vom 2. Tag: Finden Schädel und Knochen im Sandstaub. Als wir sie an die Luft hervornehmen, zerfallen sie in Staub. Am Finger trug das Skelett einen Ring mit grünem Stein. Una findet ihn und fühlt sich, wie wenn sich eine schützende Decke um sie legen würde. Mario und Wulf erkennen den Ring als Armatrutz-Ring. Una gibt ihn mit grosser Skepsis an Ranchel weiter, da sie ihn am besten gebrauchen kann. Sie würde ihn gerne mir geben, weil ich ihr in Khunchom geholfen habe, doch er nutzt Ranchel sicher mehr! Später bedankt sich Ranchel bei Una (und mir) und schwört, dass sie den Ring für die gemeinsame gute Sache einsetzen will und sie uns auch immer mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen beistehen und unterstützen will, sollten wir in Not sein. Eine ehrenhafte Frau; und ihr Versprechen hat unser Band für diese abenteuerliche Reise gestärkt! Wulf hat sich soweit erholt vom Kampf in der Kralle, dass er am nächsten Morgen noch einen Balsam-Zauber auf mich sprechen kann. 3. Tag: Kommen an eine leere Senke von ca 4 Meilen Durchmesser. Es stehen Obelisken darum, an welchen Metallplatten angebracht sind. Die Schleifspur führt hinein. Bukhar ist entsetzt und angsterfüllt, dass die Senke leer ist. Obwohl es sie zuerst zurück wirft, geht Ranchel hinein, auch Una. Es wirft sie kraftlos auf den Boden, doch sie erholen sich schnell. Ich getraue mich auch. Bukhar hat Schmerzen, doch wirft sich auch herein. Wir wissen nicht, für was das gut sein soll! Ein Blitz fährt vom Obelisk herab in seinen linken Arm und er verbrennt! Una will sofort einen Balsam sprechen, doch als sie ihn berührt, leuchtet ein gleissend-goldenes Licht auf und wandert zu Unas Arm und Schuppen sind auf Bukhars Arm sichtbar. Wir sind sprachlos, und getrieben von den Geschehnissen in der Senke kommen auch Wulf und Mario durch die Obelisken, doch Mario hält den Kräften nicht stand und bricht leblos zusammen – er atmet sogar nicht mehr. Nach ein paar verzweifelten Schlägen auf den Brustkorb und ins Gesicht, da ich nicht weiss, wie ich ihm sonst helfen kann, kommt er wieder zu sich. Bukhar erklärt uns allen nun: Er sei nicht etwa der Gehilfe Tecladors, sondern Teclador selber; Liscom habe ihm durch eine List den Karfunkel gestohlen und damit seine Macht. Der Boden der Senke verschwindet, eine Treppe wird sichtbar und ein grünes Dschungeltal. Verdutzter hätten wir nicht sein können. Die Festung von Liscom von Fasar 11.Boron Wir wagen uns ins Tal, es sieht erschreckend aus. Es geht 200 Schritt die Treppen bergab, und auch das Tal ist wie rötlich gefärbt und es sind überall Nebelschwaden und die „Welt“ sieht aus wie ein Jungel. Es ist später Nachmittag und wir entscheiden uns noch vor dem Abstieg oben zu übernachten. Ich werfe noch einen Blick ins Tal und Ranchel versucht noch, soweit möglich, einen Plan des Tals zu zeichnen. Die Dämmerung nutzen wir, um uns zu beraten und uns schlafen zu legen. Wulf wird die Nacht über uns wachen. Nach noch nicht einmal einer Stunde, werden wir panisch von Wulf geweckt und er weißt uns an uns zu verstecken. Aus dem Loch kommen zwei Schlangen und zwei Sklaven mit einer Lore. Wir sind auf ungefähr 15 Meter von der Szenerie entfernt. Ranchel versucht sich näher an die Gruppe anzuschleichen. Die restliche Gruppe bleibt in Deckung und beobachten weiter. Kurze darauf kommt aus dem Loch noch ein Schleimbeutel und eine Schlange deutet einem Sklaven wieder nach unten zu gehen, der Schleimbeutel verschlingt den anderen Arbeiter. Mir juckt es in den Fingern und ich merke, dass die anderen auch etwas unternehmen wollen. Wir warten jedoch ab, bis der Schleimbeutel weit genug weg ist und greifen die Schlangen an. Die Schlangen machen uns doch mehr Mühe als gedacht. Die erste Schlange kippt durch Tinekes Schwerthieb um und Tineke, Una, Bukhar und ich unterstützen den Magier und Ranchel im für sie hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen den Sklaventreiber. Durch Bukhars Mithilfe wird auch diese Herausforderung gemeistert. Allerdings machen wir uns Sorgen, dass die beiden Wachen vermisst werden. Die Treppe wird wegen der neuen Situation noch heute Nacht in Angriff genommen. Wir kommen auf halben Weg zu einer Gabelung. Die weitere Planung macht unheimlich Mühe, weil einige Mitglieder unserer Gruppe schon sehr emotional argumentieren. Wir schließen uns der Meinung von Raffim an und stürmen den Turm. Der erste Gegner stellt schon ein Problem da. Plan A mit dem Todesschuss ist leider erfolglos und wir müssen uns in den Nahkampf begeben. Während Ranchel, Tineke und der Magier gegen die Schlange kämpfen überlegen Una und ich wie wir in die Burg hinein kommen. Tineke entdeckt durch Zufall eine Tür, die uns wie ins Treppenhaus des Turms bringt. Mir kommt es so vor, als ob der Turm ein bisschen schwach bewacht ist und die Haupttür extrem gut gesichert scheint, die hintere Tür dagegen sehr einfach zu erreichen scheint. Wir entscheiden uns die hintere Tür zu nehmen. Zufällig entdecken wir eine Skizze oder Bauplan für einen Kran. Nach kurzer Begutachtung gehen wir in den Turm und gelangen in den ersten Raum. Wir entdecken dort ein Quartier mit drei Schlangen. Wir meucheln zwei, doch leider erwacht die dritte und es kommt zum Kampf. Wir können sie aber noch schnell überwältigen. In der gegenüberliegenden Tür finden wir einen sehr gesprächigen Zwerg, der uns sagt, dass Liscom irgendwo im Turm ist und arbeitet. Außerdem plündern wir sein Zimmer und wollen ihn in seinem Zimmer einschließen. Nachdem wir mit dem Stockwerk durch sind gehen wir die Treppe nach unten und kommen in einen rechteckigen Raum. Wir entdecken eine Statue aus Stein. Wulf ist der Meinung, dass es ein Gargoyle sei, aber er glaubt gelesen zu haben, dass es Gargoyles nicht gibt. Und mal wieder ist es genau falsch gewesen. Das Vieh entsteinert sich und greift an. Durch ein geschicktes Manöver von Una bringen wir ihn zu Fall, doch tuen wir uns sehr schwer. Nach einer gemeinsamen Anstrengung bringen wir in öfters auf den Boden und können ihn so besiegen. Während Wulf sich heilt machen einige von uns schon weiter und Ranchel erkundet das Geschoss unter uns. Wir sind in einer Art Labor gelandet. Wir finden alle allerhand Zeug und in einem Schrank auch den Karfunkel, einen Basiliskenkrone, eine klare Flüssigkeit und reines Mindorium. Leider wurde Bukhar von dem Schrank abgestoßen und liegt leblos auf dem Boden. Wulf hat Paste gefunden, um den Schrank aufzuschmelzen. Wir probieren die Paste zuerst aus und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Raffim kommt mit einem Halsband aus einem Geheimgang und zerplatzt nach kurzer Zeit. Und wir hören das fiese Lachen von Khuurun, dem Zwerg. Wir haben alle Angst und beeilen uns. Ich schmiere die Paste schnell auf dem Schrank und leider geht dabei die Krone kaputt. Den Karfunkel schnappen wir uns und geben ihn Bukhar, der den Karfunkel runter schluckt und uns sagt, dass er sich sehr bald in einen Drachen verwandeln wird. Leider finden wir im EG keinen Ausgang und wir müssen noch höher. Wir finden einen Saloon, es scheinen die Gemächer vom Liscom zu sein. Wir treffen in der Küche einen Sklaven, der Harjek heißt. Er will uns helfen und wir rennen ins zweite Obergeschoss. Dort haben wir die Wahl zwischen der Bibliothek, seine Gemächer und dem Gästezimmer. Wir entscheiden uns für das Gästezimmer. Der Harjek durchbricht die Tür und wir haben es unendlich eilig, weil der Bukhar sich schon verwandelt. Krallen und Schuppen sind schon zu sehen. Und kommen endlich an einen Platz, der groß genug für die Verwandlung ist. Die Verwandlung ist atemberaubend. Riesige Flügel kommen aus seinem Rücken. Bukhar schaut in die 200m Tiefe und springt, obwohl seine Verwandlung noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Wir merken, dass der Turm instabil wird. Una schießt einen magischen Pfeil, an dem magisches Efeu wächst. Dadurch können wir tief genug klettern, um uns auf die Brücke fallen lassen können. Ich lasse alles Gepäck runter auf die Brücke. Zum Glück sind Una und Tineke gut im Klettern und sind sehr schnell unten. Ranchel hat nicht so viel Glück und verhängt sich am Seil. Sie verletzt sich dabei die Hand. Sie versucht sich mit der Peitsche zu retten, aber auch das geht schief. Tineke wirft ihr ein Seil zu. Sie versucht sich abzuseilen, sie rutscht ab und sie fällt, nur das Seil in der Hand. Tineke und Una ziehen kräftig am Seil, die Ritterin rutscht allerdings auch das Seil aus der Hand. Una stemmt sich mit voller Kraft in das Seil und reißt an dem Seil. Sie knallt gegen die Wand und Una zieht sie danach hoch. In der Zeit versucht sich Wulf abzuseilen. Er kann zum Glück seine Höhenangst überwinden, aber auch sein Kletterversuch scheitert. Wulf und Ranchel stürzen in den Tod, sie konnten sich nicht halten. Ich nehme meine Hasenpfote vor, bete, dass Phex mir helfen kann bei der Probe, die zwei meiner Freunde in den Tod gerissen hat. Er unterstützt mich in größter Not und ich lande sanft auf der Brücke. Allerdings stehen uns nun Khuurun und zwei der hässlichen Schlangen gegenüber. Die Reihe Gegner lichtet sich und Liscom von Fasar tritt in Erscheinung. Er meint, dass die drei vorherigen wohl uns drei „schaffen“ werden. Liscom sagt, er werde jetzt den Drachen und den Weißmagier suchen und beide töten. Darauf verschwindet er in einer Staubwolke. Der Zwerg versinkt im Boden der Brücke und taucht vor Una wieder auf, die zwar noch einen Pfeil schießen kann, dann aber flüchtet. Der Zwerg folgt ihr. Sie klettern beide ins Gebirge. Weiter kann ich sie nicht beobachten, denn meine Schlange ist schon auf dem Weg zu uns. Phex hat aber offenbar noch ein Auge auf mich oder uns gerichtet und erschafft kleine Sterne, die unsere Gegner blendet und ablenkt. Tineke kommt sehr gut mit ihrem Gegenüber klar und verwundet sie sehr rasch. Da ich nicht so Kampferprobt bin, wie sie habe ich deutlich mehr Mühe als sie. Ich werde sehr früh verwundet und habe unendliche Mühe. Ich hoffe einfach nur noch, dass ich überlebe. Aber der Peitschenhieb der Schlange trifft mich und ich werde kampfunfähig. Da Tineke ihre Schlange besiegt hat kommt sie mir zur Hilfe. Ich kann gerade noch ein Gefecht zwischen Kurun und Una im Gebirge verfolgen. Offenbar scheint Phex auch ein Auge auf sie gelegt. Tineke scheint sich sehr gut auf den Gegnertyp eingestellt zu haben und fügt ihr eine Wunde nach der nächsten zu. Die Schlange scheint auch nicht Herr ihrer Sinne zu sein und verfängt sich in ihrer eigenen Bewegung und fällt hin. Leider, denke ich mir, kann sie den Kampfvorteil nicht nutzen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, scheint mir, kann Una endlich die Oberhand gegen den Zwerg zu erhalten und kann ihn niederstrecken. Sie tötet ihn mit seiner eignen Axt. Eine unheimliche Demütigung. Und ein weiteres Mal passiert etwas Unfassbares. Ein riesiger Drache taucht aus dem Jungelmeer auf und zerstört die Schlange mit einem Biss. Er bringt uns auf seinen Rücken und ein wunderschönes Gefühl erhebt die Moral und die Gesundheit. „Ihr werdet Kolon retten.“ Sagt Teclador zu uns und er bringt uns an eine Höhle in der wir Liscom gegenüber treten. Wir erwischen ihn gerade, wie er seien Sachen packt und flüchten möchte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verschleiert er die ganze Höhle und taucht an der Decke auf von der er uns mit Magie aufs Korn nimmt. Er teilt sich und seinen Körper auf und greift jeden von uns an. Wulf sogar zu zweit. Glücklicherweise hat Una eine, mir schon bald unheimliche, offensive Kampfkraft. Sie zerstört ihren Gegner sehr schnell und hilft mir dann in meinem Kampf. Ich versuche, nachdem auch mein Gegner getötet wurde, Kolon aus seinem Käfig zu befreien. Liscom hat ihm erzählt, dass er ihn retten will. Ich muss ihm leider erzählen, dass Shemio getötet wurde, er aber begraben wurde und ein Gebet an seinem Grab wurde. Der restliche Kampf ist recht anstrengend und haarscharf für unsere Heldengruppe. Und Wulf muss sogar von der Schwelle des Todes gerettet werden. Es klären sich allerdings einige Dinge. Der Liscom hat den Urdo von Gisholm beauftragt Kolon in eine Falle zu locken. Das Ganze war also ein gemeiner Plan, wie es nur Dienern von Borbarad einfallen kann. Teclador erzählt uns noch, dass bei Bukhar eine Flöte liegt, die es uns ermöglicht große Distanz in kurzer Zeit zu überwinden. Wir befreien danach noch alle Sklaven auf der Ebene und bringen sie in Sicherheit. Später erzählt mir Ranchel, dass sie im Fall von Wulf in Stein verwandelt wurde und er sich selbst auch durch diese Magie gerettet hat. Unten ist auf einmal Liscom aufgetaucht und hat sich auf die Suche nach Teclador gemacht. Diesen hat er auch recht schnell gefunden. Liscom hat es immer noch auf den Karfunkel abgesehen. In dem Moment in dem er Teclador den Karfunkel erneut stehlen will, da er verwundet auf dem Jungelboden liegt, schafft Ranchel es gerade noch ihn abzulenken und er lässt sich tatsächlich auf das Manöver ein und greift an. Er versucht noch mit mieser Magie seinen Kampfvorteil noch weiter zu erhöhen. Aber nach einer Ablenkung von Teclador und einem sehr akzeptablen Schlag von Wulf verletzt sich Liscom so sehr, dass er die Flucht ergreift.